Heimkehr
by Christine34
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über mein Lieblingspaar: wie es sein könnte, wenn Sarek Amanda hilft, eine einigermaßen traumatische Erfahrung zu überwinden. Rating nur um sicher zu gehen. UND WEITER GEHTS. Kapt. 5 neu und hoffentlich bald 6. R&R bitte
1. Heimkehr

Disclaimer: Nicht meins - leider.

Eine überarbeitete Version. Saidicam hatte nach einer englischen Übersetzung gefragt. Selek hat das ganze korrigiert und mir zahlreiche wertvolle Tipps gegeben.

Somit geht besonderer Dank an:

Saidicam für die Frage nach einer englischen Version

TSia für das erste Feedback und dafür, dass sie mir Mut gemacht hat, Selek zu kontaktieren

Selek fürs "beta- reading"

Außerdem nochmal Danke an meine allerersten beiden Reviewer Amicelli und Annike Zimmermann

**Heimkehr**

Sarek blickte auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, auf als sein Sekretär das Büro betrat.

Der jüngere Vulkanier nickte, als könne er die Frage seines Vorgesetzten erahnen. Und vielleicht verhielt es sich in der Tat so – oft genug gestellt worden war sie ihm heute, von den unterschiedlichsten Personen bei den unterschiedlichsten Gelegenheiten. Auch das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. „Ja, Sir. Die Geiseln befinden sich auf freiem Fuß und werden noch heute abend in der Botschaft eintreffen. Augenblicklich fehlen uns noch detaillierte Information, aber man hat uns davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass es keine Schwerverletzten hat."

Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Ausdruck von Erleichterung huschte über Sareks Gesicht. Unmittelbar darauf hatte er sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und vollkommen emotionslos, als er seinem Attaché für die Information dankte und ihn entließ.

Am Abend des selben Tages standen der hochgewachsene Vulkanier sowie ein Großteil der anderen Botschaftsangehörigen im weitläufigen Foyer der Botschaft. Sarek stand in seiner üblichen Haltung – sehr aufrecht, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, regungslos und mit ausdrucksloser Miene, so als habe man seine Gesichtszüge aus Stein gemeißelt. Als die Sicherheitsbeamten die befreiten Geiseln hereinbegleiteten, löste er sich aus der Gruppe und ging den Zurückkehrenden entgegen. Er sprach mit jedem von ihnen kurz, fand mit Leichtigkeit und einer gewissen Wärme hier die richtigen Worte, dort einen knappen Zuspruch. Von der ganz allmählich um ihn herum aufkommenden Unruhe blieb er unberührt.

Man sollte später sagen, es sei aller anfänglichen Kritik zum Trotz die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, den jungen Sarek in das Amt des Botschafters zu berufen. Einem sehr guten Beobachter jedoch mochte es so erscheinen, als erwarte der Diplomat jemanden bestimmtes. Sein Blick schweifte suchend umher, um schließlich auf einer jungen menschlichen Frau zu verweilen, die ein wenig verloren abseits stand. Zielstrebig, doch immer noch ohne Hast und Eile bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Erst als er sie fast erreicht hatte, sah sie auf. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und ließen ihr anmutiges Gesicht beinah kalkweiß erscheinen. Zögernd trat sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Bewegungen waren ein wenig steif und ungelenk, wie es häufig der Fall ist, wenn der Betreffende unter Schock steht. Schließlich standen sich die beiden gegenüber.

„Amanda." Seine schwarzen Augen schienen zu lächeln. Sichtlich bewegt nickte die junge Frau. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie wagte es nicht zu sprechen, als traue sie ihrer Stimme nicht. „Es ist erfreulich, Sie unverletzt zu sehen." Sarek sprach leise, als sei dieses Gespräch nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt. Amanda Grayson biss sich auf die Lippen, um die Tränen in Schach zu halten. Ihre schmalen Schultern bebten vor Anspannung.

Der Botschafter musterte die mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Und plötzlich brach es mit unvermittelter Heftigkeit aus ihr heraus. Mit einer impulsiven Bewegung, die keinen der Umstehenden überraschte – man kannte Amanda Grayson und war an ihren ungezwungenen Umgang mit dem vulkanischen Botschafter gewöhnt -, fiel sie Sarek um den Hals.

Was allerdings großes Aufsehen erregte, war Sareks Reaktion: er fasste sie sanft bei den Schultern und wollte eigentlich sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick sanft von sich schieben. Doch als bemerkte er, dass die junge Linguistin buchstäblich am ganzen Körper zitterte, legte er beide Arme um sie und zog sie eng zu sich heran. Für den Moment verlor alles andere an Bedeutung.

„Mein Gott, Sarek- ich dachte, es würde nie zu Ende gehen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich Sie nie wieder sehen würde." Weinend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Beschwichtigend strich Sarek ihr über den Rücken, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Haupt. „Ich fühle mich durch Ihre Wertschätzung geehrt, Amanda. Und ich teile Ihre Erleichterung."

Lange verharrte das ungleiche Paar in der Umarmung. Schließlich straffte Amanda Grayson ihre schmächtige Gestalt und wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Aus rotgeränderten Augen sah sie auf. „Verzeihen Sie, Sarek. Ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Betreten senkte sie den Kopf, konnte sich aber eines Lächelns nicht ganz erwehren.

Der vulkanische Botschafter gestattete sich ein fast unsichtbares Beinah- Lächeln. Einige Dinge änderten sich wohl anscheinend nicht... „Das haben Sie nicht, Amanda. Und selbst wenn es sich so verhielte, wäre es das erste Mal, das Sie sich entschuldigten."

Amanda blickte verunsichert auf und bemerkte dann erleichtert das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sie hob beide Schultern und nickte. „Da haben Sie auch wieder recht."

Sarek schien ein Zeichen gegeben zu haben, indem er die junge Linguistin ganz losließ. Alle, die vor Erstaunen über ungewöhnliche Reaktion des sonst so reservierten Diplomaten wie erstarrt gestanden hatten, bewegten sich wieder, Gespräche wurden erneut aufgenommen. Man gewährte den beiden etwas Privatsphäre, indem man in allgemeinen Treiben nicht weiter auf sie achtete.

„Sie wirken erschöpft. Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?" Sarek nahm die junge Frau am Arm, als sie leicht schwankte. Aus glasigen Augen erwiderte sie den forschenden Blick des Vulkaniers. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie kein Wort verstanden hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können – und bereute ihre Entscheidung unmittelbar darauf. Buchstäblich alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig in sich zusammensinken.

„Amanda!" Sarek hob seine Stimme. Überrascht sah er, dass die junge Frau zusammenzuckte und sich aus seinem Griff befreien wollte. Instinktiv verstärke er seinen Griff um ihren Oberarm, um zu verhindern, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Schmerzerfüllt verzog sie das Gesicht. Sarek lockerte seinen Griff etwas und nahm sie anstatt dessen am Ellbogen. Durchdringend sah er sie durchdringend. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dieses Mal vorsichtig und bedächtig.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war Sarek nicht überrascht. „Amanda..." Auch wenn er seine Stimme dieses Mal nicht hob, schwang in seinem Tonfall der Hauch einer Warnung mit. Er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass die junge Linguistin nicht ganz aufrichtig war.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Wirklich nicht. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Amanda. Aber wie dem auch sei: Sie sind ganz offensichtlich müde und sollten möglichst bald zu Bett gehen. Kommen Sie – ich fahre Sie nach Hause."

Ohne Widerspruch ließ sich Amanda von dem hochgewachsen Vulkanier in Richtung des Ausganges führen. Es fiel ihr merklich schwer, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Im Gehen sah sich Sarek um und winkte seinen Stellvertreter zu sich.

Der ältere Vulkanier schloss zu ihnen auf und neigte respektvoll den Kopf. „Dr. Grayson. Es ist gut, Sie wieder hier zu haben. Botschafter, Sie wünschten, mich zu sprechen?" Er musterte das ungleiche Paar mit zurückhaltender Neugier. Sehlur hatte fast sein halbes Leben auf der Erde verbracht, und der Umgang mit den Menschen hatte ihn auf eigentümliche Weise verändert.

Sarek wusste, dass man ihn seiner heiteren, distanzierten und doch immer freundlichen Art wegen als einen Sonderling betrachtete. Er selbst jedoch hatte viel von ihm gelernt und sah einen Mentor in ihm. Nicht zuletzt deswegen fiel seine Antwort milder und ausführlicher aus, als es jemandem anders gegenüber der Fall gewesen wäre. „Ja. Dr. Grayson ist erschöpft. Ich werde Sie nach Hause begleiten und heute nicht zurückkommen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mich angemessen vertreten werden."

Sehlur neigte abermals den Kopf. „Seien Sie versichert, dass ich alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit regeln werde. – Botschafter. Dr. Grayson" Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Aufatmend ließ sich Amanda auf den Beifahrersitz von Sareks Wagen sinken. Bevor er ihre Tür schloss, musterte Sarek die junge Frau. Sie zitterte nach wie vor am ganzen Körper. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns streifte Sarek seine schwere Robe ab und breitete sie über ihr aus. Als er ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als beabsichtigte er sie zu schlagen. Fragend hob er beide Augenbrauen, doch die menschliche Frau schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. Der Diplomat kannte sie zu gut und zu lange, als dass er hätte versuchen wollen, auf einer Antwort zu bestehen. Schweigend richtete er sich auf und warf die Beifahrertür ins Schloss. Dann nahm er hinter dem Steuer Platz und startete den Motor. Hin und wieder warf er seiner Begleiterin einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er ließ es jedoch vorerst auf sich beruhen und konzentrierte sich auf die Strasse vor ihm. Heute abend würde Zeit genug sein, sich diesem Problem zu widmen.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später vor ihrer Wohnung hielt und zur Seite sah, lächelte er still in sich hinein. Amanda war eingeschlafen und rührte sich auch nicht, als er den Motor abschaltete. Er nahm sie an der Schulter. „Amanda! Aufwachen!"

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie auf dem Schlaf auffuhr und im nächsten Moment soweit wie möglich zurückschreckte. Im schwachen Licht einer Straßenlaterne sah er, dass sie wie Espenlaub zitterte. Ihre Augen waren angstvoll geweitet – sie schien ihn gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen.

„Amanda. Beruhigen Sie sich. Es geschieht Ihnen nichts. Amanda." Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und wiederholte ihren Namen. Leise und sehr ruhig, aber dennoch bestimmt. Ganz allmählich gewann sie ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung zurück, ihr Atem beruhigte sich etwas. Sie drückte seine Hände.

„Ich möchte Sie in diesem Zustand nur ungern alleine wissen. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, Sie zu begleiten und zumindest noch einen Augenblick bei Ihnen zu bleiben." Schon bei seinem Gespräch mit Seluhr war dies seine Absicht gewesen. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte die junge Frau seine Bemerkung zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht kommentiert, doch er hatte angenommen, sie sei dazu zu erschöpft gewesen.

Jetzt allerdings war sie hellwach. Der Botschafter richtete sich auf eine längere Diskussion ein. Und in der Tat musterte die junge Linguistin den vulkanischen Diplomaten ein wenig missmutig. Als sie jedoch antwortete, umspielte der Hauch eines Lächelns ihre Lippen. Seichte Erheiterung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Nicht dass Sie mir wirklich eine Wahl ließen, Sarek?"

Ganz in der Manier ihrer alten Wortgefechte, den Tonfall der jungen Frau genau treffend, schüttelte Sarek den Kopf und verneinte. „Nein. Hatten Sie etwa angenommen, ich würde das tun?"

Zu müde, um zu streiten, bedeutete Amanda dem Vulkanier ihr zu folgen.

Sarek hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich so leicht fügen würde. Wiederum sah er seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Er hielt sich etwas hinter ihr, dicht genug, um sie nötigenfalls zu stützen, weit genug entfernt, um erkennen zu können, dass ihr jede Bewegung Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Vor ihrer Wohnungstür hielt Amanda verwirrt in der Bewegung inne. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie Sarek an. „Ich habe meinen Schlüssel verloren."

„Ich habe Ihren Zweitschlüssel hier, Amanda. Beruhigen Sie sich."

Als Amanda zu Beginn des Sommers für zwei Wochen verreist war, um einige alte Freunde zu besuchen, hatte sie Sarek den Zweitschlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung überlassen. Zuvor hatte sie dem Vulkanier das Versprechen abgerungen, dass er sich um ihre Pflanzen kümmern werde. Da er von einem Wüstenplaneten stammte, war er seiner Meinung nach nicht die Idealbesetzung für diese Aufgabe. Als er Amanda jedoch darauf hinwies, bedachte sie ihn lediglich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und erklärte, sie habe vollstes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Sarek hatte es bislang sorgfältig vermieden ihr von seiner Odyssee von einem Blumengeschäft zum andern zu berichten, als er am Nachmittag vor ihrer Rückkehr einige besonders seltene – und wie er hinzufügen könnte: teure – Exemplare ersetzen musste. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte sie den Ersatzschlüssel nie zurückverlangt.

Eigensinnig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend war sie dicht davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Sie verstehen nicht, Sarek. Wenn jemand ihn findet...", sie brach ab, als habe sie schon zu viel gesagt.

Sarek kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam begann er zu verstehen. Behutsam, um sie nicht nochmals zu erschrecken, legte ihr Sarek eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es schien ihm sinnlos, die übliche Maske von starrer Zurückhaltung nach den heutigen Ereignissen aufrechtzuerhalten. „Seien Sie unbesorgt. Falls das Ihrem Wunsch entsprechen sollte, werde ich die Nacht hier verbringen. Und gleich morgen werde ich veranlassen, dass das Schloss ausgetauscht wird."

Der Botschafter öffnete die Tür und geleitete die junge Frau in die Küche. Gehorsam sank sie auf den Stuhl, den Sarek ihr hinschob. Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich sie sich über das Gesicht. Vage bekam sie mit, dass Sarek sich am Herd zu schaffen machte und mit ihr sprach. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob er eine Antwort erwartete, entschied dann aber dagegen. Sie war so müde, und sie fror erbärmlich. Wenig später erschien ein Becher mit heißem Tee vor ihr. Sarek zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben ihr Platz.

Versonnen lächelte Amanda. Der Tee war heiß, sehr stark und sehr süß. Selten genug, dass ihr der Vulkanier den Zucker ohne seinen üblichen Vortrag über das „raffinierte Gift" zugestand. Allmählich kehrten ihre Lebensgeister zurück. Amanda Grayson fühlte Sareks nachdenklichen Blick auf sich ruhen, brachte es aber nicht gleich fertig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie präzise Sarek zu beobachten pflegte, und wie unweigerlich zutreffend seine Schlussfolgerungen für gewöhnlich waren. Doch letztendlich sammelte sie ihren ganzen Mut und blickte auf. „Wir wissen beide, wie Ihre nächste Frage lauten wird, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem humorvollen Funkeln in den Augen nickte Sarek. „Zweifellos. Und wir wissen auch beide, wie Ihre Entgegnung ausfallen wird. Nämlich, dass es nicht der Rede wert sei." Übergangslos wurde er ernst. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihren Blick festzuhalten. „Amanda, ich sehe, dass Sie sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch bewegen können. Ich sehe, dass Sie vor jeder Berührung erschrecken. Es ist nur logisch zu schlussfolgern, dass man Sie misshandelt hat. Ich werde die Verletzungen versorgen." Nicht ganz eine Frage, nicht ganz eine Bitte – nüchterne Feststellungen.

Wie in Trance nickte die junge Frau, ließ sich von Sarek auf die Beine helfen und folgte ihm ins Bad. Mit zitternden Knie stand sie vor dem hochgewachsenen Vulkanier, als er ihr behutsam half, sich zu entkleiden. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie jemand in diesem Zustand sah. Am allerwenigsten Sarek. In den letzten Stunden hatte sie viel darüber nachgedacht, ob es besser gewesen wäre, sich nicht zu wehren, still zu halten. Vielleicht wäre es die bessere Entscheidung gewesen, vielleicht hätte es auch nichts geändert. Ob Sarek sie darauf hinweisen würde? Würde er so denken?

Sarek versuchte für einen kurzen Moment die Amanda Grayson, die er kannte in der jungen verängstigten Frau vor ihm wiederzuerkennen – und scheiterte. Er schätzte sie sehr – nicht zu guter Letzt ihres Mutes wegen, stets das zu tun und zu sagen, was sie für angebracht hielt. Beizeiten hatte sie ihn damit schon in Verlegenheit gebracht und hin und wieder auch verärgert. Er konnte sich noch gut an das erste Mal erinnern, als Amanda ihn ohne einleitende Vorrede darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sein mühevoll ausgearbeitetes Handelsabkommen scheitern werde. Die Angehörigen seines Stabes hatten wie erstarrt da gesessen: niemand widersprach dem Botschafter, zumindest nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit und nicht auf diese Art und Weise – nun, niemand außer der Leiterin der linguistischen Abteilung. Aber Amanda hatte recht behalten; und häufig erwies sich ihre Perspektive als erfrischend und inspirativ. Seiner Muttersprache fehlte ein entsprechender Ausdruck, aber Sarek fühlte sich in Amandas Gegenwart wohl. Selbst unter den Angehörigen seines Volkes gab es kaum jemanden, der ihn so gut verstand. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sich Sarek daran gewöhnt hatte, dass ihn die junge Frau so mühelos zu durchschauen schien, ganz gleichgültig, wie sehr er sich bemühte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen. Mittlerweile jedoch genoss er die Freiheit ganz er selbst sein zu können. Keine Notwendigkeit, sich zu erklären oder in eine Rolle zu schlüpfen. Und Sarek wollte glauben, dass es sich umgekehrt genauso verhielt.

Der vulkanische Botschafter erbleichte, als er die zahllosen Blutergüsse und Prellungen sah, die man ihr zugefügt hatte. Glücklichweise schien keine der Verletzungen ernsthafter Natur zu sein. „Amanda?" Seine Stimme war sanft, als er ihr ganz leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Drehen Sie sich bitte um?"

Sie wagte, es die Augen zu öffnen, mied aber seinen Blick, als sie langsam wie in Zeitlupe seiner Aufforderung nachkam. Sie konnte seine Befangenheit fast körperlich spüren. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre es ein willkommener Anlass gewesen, ihn ein wenig zu necken. Diese Zeiten jedoch waren vorbei.

Sarek strich sich über das Kinn. „Können Sie sagen, wer sie so zu gerichtet hat?" Solange er zurückdenken konnte: Noch niemals zuvor hatte er solche Wut verspürt. Als Vulkanier sollte er über eine eiserne Selbstdisziplin verfügen, doch im Augenblick ließen ihn seine Beherrschung und seine Logik im Stich. Er betrachtete die blauen Flecken an ihren Oberarmen und auf ihren Oberschenkeln und befürchtete das Schlimmste. Mochte Surak verhindern, dass er jemals den Verantwortlichen zu fassen bekam.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie trugen Masken. Sie waren alle in etwa gleich groß und haben nie gesprochen."

„Ist das alles?" Immer noch die gleiche eiskalte Wut in seiner Stimme, gemischt mit einem Hauch von Verachtung und etwas anderem, das sie nicht zu identifizieren vermochte.

Amanda erschrak nicht wenig vor dem Zorn in seiner Stimme. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn – den stoischen Vulkanier – so gesehen. Eine Aura kaum verhülltenZorns umgab ihn. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ganz und gar nicht ratsam sein konnte, Sarek in die Quere zu kommen. Es war lächerlich, das wusste sie: Sarek würde sie im Leben nicht verletzen. Doch die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten tiefen Spuren hinterlassen. Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich würde Ihnen gerne mehr sagen können."

Als er sah, welche Wirkung sein harscher Tonfall auf die junge Frau gehabt hatte, gewann Sarek seine Selbstkontrolle augenblicklich zurück. „Verzeihen Sie, mein Tonfall ebenso wie meine Wortwahl waren unangemessen. Und offensichtlich habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt." Er zögerte kaum merklich. Seine schwarzen Augen blieben unverwandt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Nun konnte sie den Kummer, den er ihretwegen empfand, deutlich darin lesen. „Was ich meinte, war – sind Sie von Ihnen... hat man Ihnen Gewalt angetan oder es versucht?"

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kloß, der in ihrer Kehle saß, war fast zu groß, um etwas sagen zu können.

Der Vulkanier ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem langsam entweichen. „Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde mich beeilen, Ihre Verletzungen zu versorgen. Sie benötigen dringend Ruhe."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Wollen Sie mir etwa für den Rest meines Lebens vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe?" Alle Anspannung war aus ihr gewichen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Knie butterweich wurden.

Sarek hob beide Augenbrauen bis dicht unter den Haaransatz. „Nur so lange, bis Sie genügend ausgeruht sind und wieder ohne fremde Hilfe stehen können." Er dirigierte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu einem Hocker und half ihr, Platz zu nehmen. Sarek griff nach einem kleinen Hautregenerator und arbeitete zügig.

Nach wenigen Minuten war von den meisten Verletzungen nur noch ein angenehmes Prickeln zu spüren. Amanda seufzte. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte sie sich ohne Schmerzen bewegen. Aber plötzlich war sie buchstäblich zu Tode erschöpft. Mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung kam sie auf die Füße und zog sich wieder an.

Der Vulkanier schloss eine Hand um ihren Oberarm, als sie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte. „Ich werde in dreißig Minuten nach Ihnen sehen. Und dann sollten Sie schlafend in Ihrem Bett liegen."

Verstimmt zog Amanda eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Doch das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet sie. Offensichtlich ging es ihr schon wieder gut genug, um zu widersprechen. „Ich hatte Sie charmanter in Erinnerung."

Betont würdevoll richtete sich Sarek zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Der Effekt war beinah körperlich zu spüren: es war nicht mehr einfach nur Sarek, der neben ihr stand, sondern Gesandter Sarek, Föderationsbotschafter und Vertreter Vulkans im Rat der Vereinten Planeten – die Würde in Person. „Man hat mich schon mehrmals darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass mein Auftreten stets von Charme geprägt ist, von ausgesprochen viel Charme, um genau zu sein. Und nun ins Bett mit Ihnen!"

Die junge Frau rollte mit de Augen. „Ja, in der Tat ausgesprochen charmant", murmelte sie lakonisch, fügte sich aber in ihr Schicksal. Irgendwann in der letzten halben Stunde hatten sie zu ihrem normalen Konversationston zurückgefunden: offen, unbefangen und ohne Platz für Missverständnisse. Beide wussten es und wussten es zu schätzen.

Wie angekündigt betrat Sarek eine halbe Stunde später ihr Schlafzimmer. Die junge Frau hatte sich zwar umgezogen, saß nun aber steif und unbeweglich auf der Bettkante und starrte ins Leere. Sie gab durch nichts zu erkennen, dass sie Sareks Eintreten bemerkt hatte.

Sarek musterte sie aufmerksam. „Es entbehrt jeglicher Logik, dass Sie hier so sitzen. Ich meinte es vorhin, als ich es sagte: Sie benötigen dringend Ruhe und gehören ins Bett." Sareks leichter heiterer Tonfall täuschte nicht über seine Sorge hinweg.

Nichts. Die junge Frau hatte sich wieder weit in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

„Amanda." Sarek berührte sie leicht an der Schulter.

Sie schien ihre Gedanken fast mit Gewalt in die Gegenwart zwingen zu müssen. Sie kam ein wenig unsicher zum Stehen. „Sie haben ärgerlicherweise wie immer recht, Sarek. Ich kann mich nicht darin erinnern, wann ich zuletzt geschlafen habe. Steht Ihr Angebot noch?" Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig, aber Sarek vermeinte einen Unterton von Furcht darin zu vernehmen. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, aber sie schien fest entschlossen, nicht zu weinen.

Der Vulkanier nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Seien Sie unbesorgt. Niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun." Seine freundlicher, verständnisvoller Tonfall ließ etwas in ihr zerbrechen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft und Stolz, sie zurückzuhalten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sarek. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, Ihnen das nicht noch einmal anzutun", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor.

„Der Anlass ist Grund genug. Jetzt gehen Sie schlafen. Ich werde ganz in der Nähe bleiben. Sie sind vollkommen sicher." Sarek schlug die Bettdecke zurück und half ihr, sich hinzulegen. Dann nahm er auf der Bettkante Platz und strich die Decke glatt.

Die junge Frau sah ihn beinah flehend an. „Sarek, würde es Ihnen sehr viel ausmachen..." Sie brach ab, nicht sicher, ob sie fortfahren sollte. Auf Sareks aufmunterndes Nicken hin, sprach sie weiter. So leise und so hastig, dass selbst der Vulkanier mit seinem scharfen Gehör Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie zu verstehen. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Ich hoffe, ich trete Ihnen nicht zu nah. Und wenn doch, dann betrachten Sie die Frage als nicht gestellt. Aber könnten Sie mich einen Moment festhalten? Wirklich nur einen Moment, bis ich eingeschlafen bin."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lächelte der hochgewachsene Diplomat ganz offen. „Passende Gelegenheiten", murmelte er halblaut. Dann aber bedeutete er der jungen Frau mit einem kurzen Wink, ein Stück zur Seite zu rutschen. Anfangs hielt er sie ein wenig befangen im Arm. Doch als bald darauf ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie eingeschlafen war, blieb er an ihrer Seite liegen. Und nicht viel später glitt auch der Vulkanier in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

So das war´s fürs erste: irgendwelche Ideen, ob - und wenn ja, wie - es weiter gehen soll?


	2. Am nächsten Morgen

AN: Ich war selbst ganz überrascht als es doch weiterging. Danke für Eure Reviews und ein besonders großes Danke an Selek, der mir bei der englischen Version - die leider noch etwas braucht - geholfen hat.

Als Sarek wieder erwachte, waren etliche Stunden verstrichen und hatten die späte Nacht in einen nicht mehr ganz frühen Morgen übergehen lassen.

Der hochgewachsene Vulkanier dämmerte einige Zeit im Halbschlaf vor sich hin – das an sich war schon ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, wie mühelos er sonst aus dem Tiefschlaf erwachte und hellwach den Aufgaben gegenübertrat, die sich ihm stellten. Noch während Sarek sich im ungewissen Niemandsland des Halbschlafs befand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Morgenmeditation verschlafen hatte. Das war schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr geschehen, nicht mehr, seitdem er sein Kahs-Wan absolviert hatte.

Immer noch nicht ganz bei sich, bemühte sich Sarek zu rekonstruieren, welche Termine er versäumt hatte. Aber auch als es ihm endlich gelungen war, die bleierne Benommenheit des Schlafs abzustreifen, fiel ihm nicht ein Termin einziger ein. Sehr ungewöhnlich, allerdings erklärte es, warum niemand versucht hatte, ihn übers Interkom zu erreichen.

Oder war er etwa so erschöpft gewesen, dass er das Anrufsignal überhört hatte? Aber nein, Sarek war in beiderlei Hinsicht sicher: keine Verpflichtungen und auch kein Anruf. Aber warum?

Ein Gedanke entstand am Rande seines Bewusstseins und schlich sich ins Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit: _Sonntag, heute musste Sonntag sein. Die einzige logische Alternative._

Obwohl Sarek seine augenblickliche Position schon seit vielen Jahren inne hatte – und noch sehr viel länger mit Menschen zutun hatte - bereitete dem Botschafter das diesem Tag zugrunde liegende Konzept immer noch Schwierigkeiten. Lebhaft entsann er sich seiner Irritation als ihm zum ersten Mal ein wichtiges Treffen verweigert worden war, und zwar mit der saloppen Begründung, es handele sich bei dem ins Auge gefassten Termin um einen Sonntag. Als er seinen Gegenüber aufgeforderte hatte, ausführlicher zu werden, hatte die Verwirrung des Vulkaniers noch weiter zugenommen. Religiöse Tradition, hatte man ihm gesagt. Die Erschaffung der Welt in sieben Tagen, er werde doch sicher verstehen...

Nun, offengestanden hatte Sarek es nicht verstanden. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt – und wenn er darüber nachdachte: bis auf den heutigen Tag – war ihm keiner der Terraner, die er bislang getroffen hatte, als tiefreligiös erschienen. Darüber hinaus waren die Kirchen nur marginal frequentiert, ganz im Gegensatz zu den örtlichen Cafés und Freizeitzentren. Und es gab eine solche Vielfalt von Glaubensrichtungen auf diesem kleinen Planeten, von den nicht alle eine siebentägige Schöpfungsgeschichte postulierten.

Sarek beschied, dass er immer noch zu müde war, um sich mit dieser speziellen menschlichen Besonderheit Auseinander zusetzen. An jedem anderen Tag, aber nicht heute. Heute würde er sich einfach den Luxus von zwei oder drei Stunden mehr Schlaf gönnen. Manchmal war es einfacher menschliche Eigenarten hinzunehmen. Als Sarek sich umdrehen wollte, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, drückte ein schweres Gewicht seinen rechten Arm nieder und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Schlagartig wurde dem Botschafter bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war, sondern jemand dicht neben ihm lag.

Der Schock darüber, dass sich jemand bis in seine Privatgemächer hatte schleichen können – nicht nur unbemerkt von der Sicherheit, sondern vor allen Dingen unbemerkt von ihm selbst - , sorgte dafür, dass Sarek mit einem Schlag hellwach war,

Nur seine eiserne Selbstherrschung gepaart mit seiner üblichen Geistesgegenwart bewahrte Sarek vor der großen Dummheit aufzuschrecken und so preiszugeben, dass er sich der Gegenwart eines Eindringlings bewusst war. Der Vulkanier zwang sich dazu, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und seine Atmung ebenso wie seinen Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Je länger er den Eindruck erweckte, noch zu schlafen, desto mehr Zeit hatte er, zu erwägen, wie mit dem Eindringling zu verfahren sei.

Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes fragte sich, ob seine vorherige Benommenheit nicht so sehr das Ergebnis profunder Erschöpfung gewesen sein könnte, sondern vielmehr auf die Verabreichung eines Betäubungsmittels zurückging. _Unwichtig, _entschied der Diplomat. Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge und die niedrige Kerntemperatur des Körpers neben ihm ließen vermuten, dass es sich bei dem Eindringling um einen Menschen handeln mochte. _Exzellent! _Wenn er schnell und geschickt vorging, sollte es ihm möglich sein, den Fremden mit einem gut platzierten Nervengriff außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Sarek wagte es, die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Sein früheres Erschrecken war nichts im Vergleich zu der Panik, die ihn nun zu überwältigen drohte – er befand sich weder in seinem Bett noch überhaupt in seinem Quartier. Die ausgesprochen unvulkanische Gefühlsaufwallung niederringend, starrte der Botschafter verständnislos auf die junge Frau, die neben ihm lag: Amanda Grayson. Ganz allmählich stellte sein Geist die Verknüpfung zu den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Abends her. Seichte Erheiterung bemächtigte sich des Vulkaniers: er musste sehr viel erschöpfter gewesen sein, als er hatte wahrhaben wollen.

Mit seinem typischen Beinah-Lächeln, das mittlerweile ganz und gar für Amanda reserviert war, musterte Sarek die junge Linguistin. Sie sah viel gesünder aus, als noch wenige Stunden zuvor: die dunklen Augenringe waren verschwunden, und ein Hauch von Farbe lag auf ihren Wangen. Nichts an ihrer Körperhaltung deutete noch auf die große Anspannung hin, unter der sie noch am Abend gestanden hatte.

Sonntag oder nicht – nun da er wirklich wach war, kam Sarek nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass er eigentlich wichtigen Angelegenheit nachgehen sollte. Mochte auch der Rest dieses Planten in Trägheit verharren – der vulkanische Botschafter konnte es sich schlicht nicht leisten, es ebenso zu halten. In der vergangenen Woche waren durch das Geiseldrama – wie die Boulevard-Presse, den Vorfall betitelt hatte - viele Dinge unerledigt geblieben. Zu dieser Zeit hatte das so sein dürfen, doch jetzt – gerade in Hinblick auf die Handelskonferenz mit Andoria – war ein freier Tag undenkbar. Mit vagen Bedauern wollte Sarek sich aufsetzen.

Allerdings war es unnötig, Amanda zu wecken. Jedes kleine Quäntchen an Schlaf würde ihr vermutlich gut tun. Behutsam versuchte Sarek, seinen Arm zu befreien. Wenn er sich ein wenig über sie beugte, ihren Kopf mit seiner freien Hand stützte und danach vorsichtig auf dem Kopfkissen ablegte, sollte es ihm gelingen, unbemerkt das Bett zu verlassen. Vorsichtig manövrierte sich Sarek in eine entsprechende Ausgangsposition und umfasste sanft Amandas Kopf.

Genau in diesem Augenblick schlug Amanda Grayson die Augen auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb ihr Blick schlaftrunken und unfokussiert. Dann jedoch – schneller als es der Vulkanier jemals für möglich gehalten hatte – war sie hellwach. Ruckartig und mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ihr Atem ging hastig und stoßweise, wiederum war jede Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Der Vulkanier wagte es nicht, seinen Griff zu lockern, weil er befürchtete, die junge Frau würde sich in ihrer blinden Panik Schaden zufügen.

„Amanda. Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich werde Sie nicht verletzen." Wie am vergangen Abend versuchte er, mit ruhiger Stimme den Panzer ihrer Angst zu durchbrechen.

Mit einem Schlag stellte Amanda jede Gegenwehr ein. Doch Sarek konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Die junge Linguistin lag stocksteif da, ihre Augen waren in weite Ferne gerichtet.

„Nein! Nicht, bitte nicht. Ich weiß nichts, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen! Bitte!"

Sarek stockte der Atem. Innerlich schalt er sich für seine Unbedachtheit. Erst gestern Abend auf der Heimfahrt und nun jetzt – es hatte den Anschein, als verarbeite Amanda die traumatischen Ereignisse ihrer Entführung im Schlaf. Und offensichtlich gelang es ihr im Erwachen nicht, Traum und Wirklichkeit zu trennen. Einen großartigen Diplomaten gab er ab – er, der sich damit brüstete die Grundzüge menschlichen Verhaltens deuten zu können! Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Arm.

„Amanda." Wie am Abend zuvor hob er seine Stimme nicht. Er wiederholte ihren Namen zwei oder dreimal, leise, aber mit großer Intensität.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die selbst den Vulkanier überraschte, gewann ihre emotionale Kontrolle die Überhand. Nur ihr Lächeln wirkte ein klein wenig gezwungen, als sie Sareks Blick begegnete.

„Verzeihen Sie; Sarek – ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Aber seien Sie um Himmels willen ein bisschen vorsichtiger, wenn Sie mich das nächste Mal wecken. Ich wäre fast gestorben."

Sarek hielt ihren Blick etwas länger als nötig fest. Ganz sicher, dass hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht doch mehr steckte, war er nicht. Für den Moment aber hielt er es für vernünftig, es ruhen zu lassen. Er nickte betont würdevoll. „Selbstverständlich. Es wird von Vorteil sein, wenn ich vor unserer nächsten gemeinsamen Nacht einige Nachhilfestunden nehme."

Die Worte hatten seinen Mund ganz ohne sein Zutun verlassen. Aber das passierte ihm in Amandas Gegenwart häufiger. Dieses Mal jedoch ging der Scherz auf ihre Kosten. Mit großem Interesse sah Sarek, wie sich ihre Gesichtshaut rosa verfärbte. „Sarek, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht gerne berührt werden. Und ich weiß, dass ich Ihr diesbezügliches Tabu verletzt habe. Und ich würde ja auch gerne sagen, dass ich es bedaure. Aber das ist nicht so. Ihre Anwesenheit ist ein großer Trost gewesen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie nicht gekränkt sind."

Dieses Mal war ihr Lächeln aufrichtig, es erhellte ihr ganzes Gesicht und vertiefte die Farbe ihrer Augen. Sarek ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Intensität des saphirblauen Farbtones bewunderte und alles andere darüber zu vergessen drohte. „Seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich bin gerne zu Diensten gewesen."

Sarek hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Stimme so rau klingen würde. Hastig räusperte er sich und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber plötzlich waren alle Worte aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Wiederum verlor sich der Vulkanier in der Tiefe ihrer Augen.

Amanda erging es ähnlich. Sie glaubte, in der Schwärze seiner Augen zu ertrinken. Alle ihre Wünsche, ihre Sehnsüchte und geheimsten Wünschen schien Sareks Blick zu enthüllen. Aber eigenartiger Weise störte sie das nicht im Entferntesten.

Sie waren sich so nahe, dass sie die Hitze seines Atems auf ihren Wangen spürte. Flüchtig überlegte sie, wie seine Lippen sich wohl auf den ihren anfühlen würden. Sie neigte sich unwillkürlich noch etwas näher und spreizte die Lippen ganz leicht. Dann – im nächsten Moment – meldete sich ihr gesunder Menschenverstand. _Um Himmels willen, Amanda! Reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen. Er ist Vulkanier. Er wird dich weder küssen noch wird er dir seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen. Sei mit dem zufrieden, was er dir anbietet – seine Freundschaft. Und hoff' nicht auf mehr._

Das war ein vertrautes Mantra, sie hatte es in den letzten Woche häufig wiederholt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann die Zuneigung gegenüber einem Freund in Liebe zu dem hochgewachsenen stets reservierten Vulkanier umgeschlagen war. Doch eines wusste sie genau: nämlich, dass sie seine Freundschaft zu hoch schätzte um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie genoss Sareks Nähe sehr, aber gleichzeitig befand sie sich in gefährlichen Fahrwassern, die sie gerne verlassen wollte. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihre nächsten Worte den Zauber des Augenblicks brechen würden. „Wie wäre es mit Frühstück? Ich bin fast verhungert. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist Ihr Glückstag und der Replikator spuckt was von dem grünen Zeug aus, das Sie so sehr lieben?" Amanda wartete darauf, dass er ihr Angebot annehmen und sie loslassen würde. Doch überraschender Weise antwortete Sarek nicht sofort.

Verwirrt sah Sarek die junge Frau an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriffen hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprach und auch eine Antwort erwartete. Er zwang sein Gehirn, sich auf die Suche nach einer Entgegnung zu begeben. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte er, nicht an ihre weichen Lippen – _wie sie wohl schmecken?_ - oder an die Kühle ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingern zu denken. Seine vulkanische Erziehung verlangte, dass er die junge Frau augenblicklich losließ und wieder den gebührenden Abstand herstellte. Aber es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten – er hatte seine stärksten mentalen Schilde errichtet, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle abzublocken und so ihre Privatsphäre zu schützen. Dennoch war ihre Präsenz ein leises Hintergrundflüstern in seinem Bewusstsein. Er fühlte sich schrecklich alleine, als er sich von Amanda löste. „Sehr gerne. Aber ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass sich keine emotionalen Vorlieben für mein Essen hege. Es ist eine schlichte Notwendigkeit."

Amanda grinste.

„Richtig, hab´ ich doch glatt vergessen. Tut mit leid. Kommt nicht wieder vor"

Verblüfft sah ihr der Vulkanier zu, wie sie aufstand, ihren Morgenmantel von der Lehne eines Stuhls nahm und ihn sich um die Schultern schlang. Hatte Amanda Grayson wirklich gerade eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, ihn „aufzuziehen"? Während Sarek noch überlegte, ob er sich Sorgen machen oder diesen Punkt in ihrem verbalen Schlagabtausch für sich versuchen sollte, kicherte Amanda leise.

„Aber chinesisches Essen ist davon sicherlich ausgenommen, nicht wahr?"

Ohne ihm die Chance einer Erwiderung zu zugestehen, schlüpfte sie zur Tür hinaus.


	3. Intermezzo

Während Amanda das Frühstück zubereitete, duschte Sarek rasch. Der Vulkanier gestattete sich einen kurzen Moment der Selbstzufriedenheit und gratulierte sich dazu, dass er stets eine gepackte Tasche in seinem Gleiter augbewahrte. Seit seiner Ernennung zum Botschafter, kam es häufiger vor, dass ihn langwierige Verhandlungen dazu zwangen, seinen Aufenthalt überraschend über Nacht auszudehnen. Sarek achtete stets darauf auch am nächsten Morgen, sorgfältig und adrett gekleidet das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Während er sich anzog, dachte er daran, dass Amanda diesen Umstand einmal als psychologische Kriegsführung bezeichnet hatte. Als er daraufhin versucht hatte, ihr zu erklären, er sei Diplomat und kein Kriegsherr, hatte sie nur gelacht.

„Und wenn schon, Sarek. Es muss von Vorteil sein, wenn Sie am nächsten Morgen auf das Schlachtfeld zurückkehren und dabei als einziger aussehen, als kämen Sie direkt von einem Herrenausstatter." Sarek hatte es vorgezogen zu schweigen.

Sie nahmen das Frühstück in freundschaftlicher Stille ein. Auch wenn sie beide kaum jemals darüber sprachen: sie waren schon lange so vertraut miteinander, dass Worte kaum noch nötig waren. Schließlich erhob sich Sarek mit der Feststellung, es sei an der Zeit, dass er in die Botschaft zurückkehrte. Amanda stand ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Sarek, ich meinte es, als ich es sagte. Ich bin dankbarer dafür, dass Sie heute nacht hier waren, als ich es jemals in Worte fassen könnte." Sie schien seine übliche Entgegnung in seinen Augen lesen zu können; denn bevor Sarek sie äußern könnte, hob Amanda die Hand. „Nein, tun Sie das bitte nicht. Schieben Sie es nicht auf eine verdrehte Logik, die nur Sie verstehen. Lassen Sie mich es ganz einfach sagen: Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld, mein Freund."

Mit einer förmlichen Geste verneigte sich der vulkanische Diplomat, aber ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. „Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Amanda. Wie schon gesagt, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie von jetzt an zurecht kommen?"

Auf ihr Nicken hin, wandte sich der Vulkanier zum Gehen. Dann jedoch, als sei ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen, verharrte er in der Bewegung. Er sah die junge Frau, die im Türrahmen lehnte, ernst an. Sein Gesichtausdruck war schon wieder ganz hinter der Maske des vulkanischen Botschafters verborgen, doch ein Hauch von Sorge hatte sich in seine Stimme eingeschlichen. „Amanda, sollten Sie feststellen, dass Sie einen Freund brauchen sollten, dürfen Sie nicht zögern, mich zu kontaktieren."

Amanda verschlug es buchstäblich den Atem. Sarek und sie trafen sich nun schon seit einigen Monaten außerhalb ihrer Arbeit. Und obwohl der distanzierte Vulkanier stets einen Weg fand, seiner Sympathie für die Linguistin Ausdruck zu verleihen – sei es mit einer einfachen Einladung auf eine Tasse Tee oder durch sein über bloße Toleranz hinausgehendes Verständnis für ihrer Zusammenbruch gestern – so kam es jedoch kaum jemals vor, dass Sarek sich einen so direkten Bezug auf ihrer Freundschaft gestattete. Mit Mühe brachte Amanda ein Nicken zustande.

Kurz - ich weiß, geht aber bald weiter


	4. Starfleet

Die nächste Woche gestaltete sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, als ausgesprochen arbeitsreich für den vulkanischen Botschafter. Der jüngsten Krise wegen waren wichtige Dinge unerledigt geblieben, Gespräche abgesagt worden und die Planung für die kommenden Konferenzen ins Hintertreffen geraten. Sarek arbeitete beinahe ohne Unterlass, um das ernorme Pensum zu bewältigen.

Ganz wie er es erahnt hatte, kehrte Amanda Grayson am Montag zur Arbeit zurück, als sei nichts geschehen. Sarek sollte sich später daran erinnern, dass Sehlur ihn zur Seite genommen und seiner Sorge Ausdruck verliehen hatte, dafür sei es viel zu früh. Doch in stillschweigender Übereinkunft sprachen weder Sarek noch der ältere Vulkanier die junge Frau darauf an. Das lag vor allen Dingen daran, dass kürzlich nicht mehr viel dazugehörte, Amandas berüchtigten Jähzorn zu entfachen. Rückblickend begriff Sarek, dass er die ersten Warnsignale, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Amanda immer noch an der Nachwirkungen der Entführung und Geiselhaft litt, schlicht und ergreifend übersehen hatte.

Alles in allem sah er in den nächsten Tagen wenig von Amanda Grayson. Aber da er selbst mit seiner eigenen Arbeitslast zu kämpfen hatte, akzeptierte er ohne Hintergedanken, dass die junge Frau seine wiederholten Einladungen zum Mittagessen oder auf eine abendliche Tasse Tee mit dem Hinweis auf ausstehende Aufgaben ausschlug. Die Berichte aus der linguistischen Abteilung, die zusammen mit allen andern Statusrapporten über seinen Schreibtisch gingen, waren wie immer ohne Fehl und Tadel.

Das erste unübersehbare Anzeichen, das etwas mit der jungen Frau ganz und gar nicht stimmte, sprang Sarek zum Beginn der folgenden Woche beim monatlichen Treffen seiner Sektionschefs ins Auge. Als Amanda den Konferenzraum zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Besprechung betrat, erschrak Sarek nicht wenig über ihr elendes Aussehen. Er winkte mit einer Hand ihre Entschuldigung über die Verspätung beiseite und beobachtete sie aufmerksam, wie sie auf ihren Platz zu steuerte.

Ihr Bericht war kurz und bündig, die Vorbereitung für die bevorstehenden Konferenzen gingen glatt vonstatten. Während der Sitzung ertappte sich Sarek dabei, wie sein Blick immer häufiger in Richtung der jungen Linguistin wanderte. Als er bemerkte, dass sie auf ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen war, fügte sich plötzlich alles zusammen und ergab ein alarmierendes Gesamtbild: ihr Jähzorn, ihre Ausreden, um ihm aus dem Weg zugehen, und ihre Erschöpfung. Zutiefst um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt und zugleich fest entschlossen, sich heute nicht abweisen zu lassen, beschloss Sarek, sie zum Mittagessen einzuladen.

Doch gerade als er sich an die junge Frau wenden wollte, trat Sehlur an ihn heran und informierte ihn mit leiser Stimme darüber, dass der Sicherheitschef der Sternenflotte um ein dringendes Gespräch gebeten hatte.

Sarek kannte Commander Patterson und hegte daher keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Angelegenheit in der Tat von äußerster Wichtigkeit war. Irgendwie hatte Sarek die dunkle Ahnung, es bestünde eine Verbindung zu der Geiselnahme. Nicht zuletzt deshalb begab sich der Vulkanier ohne Verzögerung auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte.

Ihre Wege hatten sich zum ersten Mal gekreuzt, kurz nachdem Sarek zur Erde versetzt worden war. Charlie Patterson schien jedes einzelne Klischee zu erfüllen, dass Vulkanier über die Menschen hatte: emotional, unlogisch und voller Widersprüche. Sarek hatte schon früh in ihrer Bekanntschaft herausgefunden, dass sich hinter Pattersons liebenswürdigem Auftreten und gemütlichem Äußeren ein lebhaftes manchmal fast gewalttätiges Temperament verbarg. Selbst heute noch und selbst unter den günstigsten Vorraussetzungen war Patterson leicht aufbrausend und hatte wenig Nachsicht mit denen, die seine außergewöhnlich rasche Auffassungsgabe nicht teilten. Meistens trieben sie hilflos in seinem Kielwasser, wenn er sich bei der Ausführung einer ihm übertragenen Aufgabe zu sehr behindert fühlte. Wenn es ihnen dann – bildlich gesprochen – gelungen war, zu Patterson aufzuschließen, dann war das zur Diskussion stehende Problem üblicherweise schon lange gelöst. Manchmal auf recht unorthodoxe Art und Weise, aber doch umfassend und effizient. Sarek erinnerte sich bei diesen Gelegenheit an einen von Pattersons früheren Vorgesetzten, der nach einem spektakulären Alleingang seines Schützlings in gespielter Verzweifelung den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt hatte: „Seine Methoden muss man nicht unbedingt lieben, wohl aber seine Ergebnisse." Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Sarek nach und nach verstanden, dass der manchmal jähzornige Mann seinen Beruf nicht besser hätte treffen können. Patterson handelte stets schnell und kurzentschlossen, trotzdem waren seine Entscheidung niemals unüberlegt, sondern fanden ihre Begründung in einer unfehlbaren Intuition, ganz so wie Sareks Handlungen seine kühle Logik widerzuspiegeln pflegten.

Ein wenig erstaunt war Sarek dann aber doch, als Patterson ihn abfing noch bevor der Botschafter einen Fuß ins Hauptquartier gesetzt hatte. Wie üblich verschwendete der Commander keine Zeit mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln, sondern setzte den Diplomaten sogleich über den Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis. Während Sarek schweigend zuhört, registrierte er beiläufig, dass sie sich nicht etwa auf dem Weg zu Pattersons Büro befanden, sondern in Richtung der Medizinischen Abteilung unterwegs waren.

„Sie werde sich erinnern, dass es Ihnen spanisch vorkam, dass diese Bastarde meine Stellvertreterin zusammen mit Ihren Leuten entführt hatten?"

Sarek nickte lediglich. Von Anfang an hatte er es für einen extrem unwahrscheinlichen Zufall gehalten, dass die Entführer, die in jeder anderen Hinsicht so minutiös geplant hatte, aus Versehen die Stellvertretende Leiterin der Sicherheitsdienstes, eine von den zwei menschlichen Frauen, nicht identifiziert haben sollten.

„Sieht aus, als hätten Sie recht gehabt." Sarek war sich sicher, dass seine Gesichtszüge nicht das geringste verraten hatten, aber Charlie Patterson hatte seine erstaunliche Beobachtungsgabe im Laufe der Jahre schon oft unter Beweis gestellt. Ihm entging nicht die leiseste Nuance im Gesicht seines Gegenübers und niemals ordnete er eine Beobachtung falsch zu.

„Bren fing Ende letzter Woche wieder an zu arbeiten. War nichts Ungewöhnliches – bis sie am Wochenende eine Doppelschicht übernahm und plötzlich seltsam wurde. Völlig desorientiert, murmelte vor sich und griff mich schließlich an. Es war nicht ganz einfach, sie zu überwältigen. Unser Doc konnte nichts feststellen, zumindest nicht bis zum neurologischen Scan. Und das ist der Grund, aus dem Sie hier sind."

Sie hatten den Eingang des medizinischen Komplexes erreicht. Die Sicherheitskontrolle nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch und ersparte es Sarek, auf diese rätselhafte Bemerkung reagieren zu müssen. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie in die Neurologie unterwegs waren. Beide Männer schwiegen, zu sehr gefangen in ihren Gedanken.

Sarek stand schweigend am Bett von Pattersons Stellvertreterin. Sie war groß für eine Frau. Die langen braunen Haare waren immer noch zum üblichen Zopf geflochten. Ob sie nur schlief war oder bewusstlos war, konnte Sarek nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen – aber er nahm letzteres an.

„Commander Patterson!"

Sarek war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er das Erscheinen des menschlichen Arztes nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er wandte sich um und fand beide Männer in eine Diskussion verstrickt, die mit jedem verstreichenden Moment hitziger wurde.

Pattersons Frustration und seine Besorgnis um sein Teammitglied hatten schließlich die Oberhand gewonnen. Sein gutmütiges Gesicht war im Zorn gerötet, seine Stimme hatte, obwohl er leise sprach, einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. „Sie wollten einen Vulkanier, und ich habe Ihnen einen geholt. Und jetzt wagen Sie es, mir zu sagen, es sei der falsche? Das ist _Botschafter Sarek_; ich vertraue ihm blind – und würde vorschlagen, dass Sie das gleiche tun. Bis jetzt seid Ihr Weißkittel nämlich zu nichts nütze gewesen. Was tut Ihr den schon, außer Bren im Koma zu halten und Sie mit irgend einer neumodischen Droge vollzupumpen?"

Zu seiner Ehrenrettung muss gesagt werden, dass der menschliche Arzt gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Pattersons Tirade blieb. „Commander Patterson, ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alles in unsere Macht stehende tun. Sicherlich ist Lexorin noch eine wenig erprobte Substanz. Aber in Verbindung mit dem künstlichen Koma, in dem sich Lt. Jones noch befindet, ist es uns immerhin gelungen, den Kollaps ihres synaptischen Systems zu verlangsamen. Und sollten wir eines vulkanischen Heilers habhaft werden, stehen die Chancen für eine vollständige Genesung nicht schlecht."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sarek diesen immensen Schock verwunden hatte. Die Worte des Mediziners hallten immer wieder durch sein Bewusstsein: Lexorin... Kollaps des synaptischen Systems... Heiler... Die Hinweise deuteten allesamt in eine Richtung. Aber das konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Kurz bevor Patterson zu einer heftiger Entgegnung ansetzte, gelang es Sarek sich zu fassen. Rasch trat er zwischen die beiden streitenden Männer und hob eine Hand, um Charles Patterson Einhalt zu gebieten. „Ich werde augenblicklich nach einem unserer Heiler schicken. Aber gestatten Sie mir bitte eine Frage: Vermuten Sie, dass Lt. Jones unwillentlich einer Gedankenschmelzung unterzogen worden ist?"

Der Arzt zuckte unbestimmt die Schultern. „Ob unfreiwillig oder nicht, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Aber ja, ich bin sicher, dass eine Gedankenverschmelzung die Ursache ihres Zustandes ist. Im Rahmen eines Austauschprogramms habe ich ein Jahr an der Vulkanischen Akademie studiert. Damals wurde ich Zeuge eines neurologischen Scans, der in etwa das selbe Muster aufwies wie mein gestriger." Er hielt einen Moment inne und schien verschiedene Dinge gegeneinander abzuwägen. Als er schließlich weitersprach, war sein Tonfall nachdenklich und zögernd. „Botschafter Sarek, es ist mir wohl bewusst, dass ich meine Kompetenzen hier überschreite. Aber ich halte zwei Annahmen für gerechtfertigt. Zum einen, dass es während der Geiselnahme zu der Verschmelzung gekommen ist. Und zum anderen, dass keiner Ihrer Leute sie ausgeführt haben wird. Schon alleine nicht wegen der Risken, die ein solcher Kontakt in sich birgt. Ich denke deswegen, dass Ihrer Geiseln dringend von einem Heiler untersucht werden sollten."

Der hochgewachsen Vulkanier nickte. „Ein vernünftiger Vorschlag, aber alle Geiseln auf unserer Seite sind noch am Abend Ihrer Rückkehr gründlich untersucht worden. Und als Vulkanier hätten sie den Versuch einer Verschmelzung erkannt. Dazu ist Lt. Jones nicht in der Lage gewesen."

Noch während er sprach, kristallisierte sich ein Verdacht heraus. Alle waren untersucht worden, alle bis auf... Elender Narr, der er war! Er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass Amanda noch am gleichen Abend einen Arzt aufsuchte. Ihre Angst, als er sie am Abend vor ihrer Haustür geweckt hatte, die Panikattacke am nächsten Morgen... Sie hatte nicht einfach Angst vor seiner Berührung gehabt, sie hatte befürchtet, er werde sie in eine Gedankenverschmelzung zwingen. Plötzlich gaben Sareks Knie unter ihm nach. Am Rande seines Wahrnehmung er begriff, dass es nur Pattersons stählerner Griff um seinen Arm war, der seinen Sturz verhinderte.

„Sarek! Reißen Sie sich zusammen!"

Ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, wie sehr er den Menschen erschreckt hatte. Trotz ihrer langen Bekanntschaft war es zwischen ihnen immer bei der förmlichen Anrede von _Botschafter Sarek_ auf der einen und _Commander Patterson_ auf der anderen Seite geblieben. Sarek rang um seine Beherrschung. Mühsam fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und befreite behutsam seinen Arm aus Pattersons Umklammerung. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung. Ich weiß Ihre Besorgnis zu würdigen, aber es besteht kein Anlass zur Beunruhigung.

Unser Heiler wird innerhalb der nächsten Stunde hier eintreffen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden – ich muss einigen wichtigen Angelegenheiten nachgehen."


	5. Commander Patterson

Sobald er sich sicher war, dass der hochgewachsen Vulkanier wieder einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen stand, gab Patterson Sareks Arm frei und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Blick seiner forschenden Augen jedoch blieb unverwandt auf das Gesicht des Diplomaten gerichtet. „Natürlich, Botschafter. Es legt nicht in meiner Absicht, Sie aufzuhalten. Ich werde Sie hinausbegleiten."

Sarek empfand das dringende Bedürfnis, alleine zu sein. Die neusten Ereignisse hatten ihn, nicht zuletzt ihrer Unvorhersehbarkeit wegen, zutiefst erschüttert. Doch wie üblich ließ sich der Sicherheitschef weder täuschen noch abschütteln. Noch bevor Sarek eine höfliche Ablehnung formuliert hatte, schüttelte Charlie Patterson den Kopf. „Denken Sie nicht einmal drüber nach, Sarek. Was immer Sie auch sagen, zumindest ich kann sehen, dass es Ihnen immer noch nicht besser geht. Sie werden mir erklären müssen, was los ist. Oder aber unser verehrter Doktor hier sieht Sie sich noch mal genauer an. Ihre Entscheidung." Patterson hielt seine Stimme so gedämpft, dass nur Sarek ihn verstand. Der Vulkanier fühlte, dass sich seine Augen angesichts der Drohung des Menschen weiteten. Er hegte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Patterson es ernst meinte.

Seiner Stimme traute der Diplomat nicht, daher nickte er nur knapp und bedeutete Patterson vorauszugehen. Der Botschafter verschränkte seine Arme in den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe, damit niemand auf das heftige Zittern seiner Hände aufmerksam wurde. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass eine erhebliche Anstrengung von Nöten war, damit er einen Fuß vor den andern setzen konnte. Das war lächerlich – er war Vulkanier! Nichts sollte ihn so sehr beeinflussen. Während er darum kämpfte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und Patterson zu folgen, war ihm vage bewusst, dass der Commander mit ihm sprach. Aber selbst wenn Sarek gekonnt hätte, hätte er auf die Fragen des Menschen nur schwerlich eine Antwort gefunden.

Patterson unterdrückte ein irritiertes Schnauben, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass auch dem vermeintlich klärenden Gespräch ein einseitiger Monolog geworden war. Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und wirbelte schlecht gelaunt herum. Innerlich stählte sich der Diplomat gegen einen von Pattersons berüchtigten Wutausbrüchen. Dieses Mal bedurfte es sicherlich keiner besonderen Beobachtungsgabe, um Sareks Zustand zu bemerken. Doch zu Sareks großer Erleichterung blieben sowohl die Verlautbarung von Pattersons Ungeduld als auch der bissige Kommentar über seine Schwäche aus. Charles Patterson musterte den Vulkanier lediglich kopfschüttelnd und komplimentierte ihn einen leer stehenden Raum. „Um Gottes willen! Setzen Sie sich hin, bevor Sie mir ganz und gar zusammenklappen."

Ein durch und durch vernünftiger Vorschlag, auch wenn Sarek überzeugt war, nicht noch einen einzigen Schritt tun zu können. Dann fühlte er, wie der Mensch seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn zu stützen. Sarek schloss die Augen in Erwartung des emotionalen Ansturms, der beinahe unausweichlich mit einer Berührung verbunden war. Doch nichts geschah. Das einzige Gefühl, das seine Schilde durchdrang, war Pattersons Sorge um ihn – einen Freund – als er Sareks Ellbogen fasste und ihm zu einem Stuhl half. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht?"

Sarek brachte ein Nicken zustande und räusperte sich. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar." Er hörte, dass der Mensch den Raum verließ, und erlaubte sich einen Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung. _Endlich alleine._ Der Vulkanier schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, tief und langsam auszuatmen. Wie ein Mantra rezitierte er die Meditationsregeln und gewann langsam seine Beherrschung zurück. Das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nach, und ganz langsam war Sarek wieder in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das Wichtigste zuerst, lautete das menschliche Sprichwort. Noch bevor er in die Botschaft zurückkehrte, würde er sich darum kümmern, dass sich einer der Heiler Lt. Jones' annahm. Amanda Grayson jedoch war ein ganz anderer Fall. Obwohl Sarek keine Idee hatte, wie er ihr helfen konnte, stand es für ihn vollkommen außer Frage, sie einfach zu einem Heiler zu schicken. Das , so glaubte er, käme einer Verleugnung ihrer Freundschaft gleich.

Als Charlie Patterson einige Minuten später zurückkehrte, stellte er mit einiger Erleichterung fest, dass Sarek wieder mehr seinem üblichen Selbst glich. In den all den Jahren, die er Sarek von Vulkan kannte, hatte er den Botschafter nie anders erlebt als einen nüchtern und sachlich denkenden Analytiker, der die Hitzköpfigkeit des Commanders, wann immer es nötig war, mühelos kompensierte. Ihn so tief erschüttert zu sehen, hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich gehabt. Schweigend überreichte er Sarek das Glas Wasser und wartet ab, bis der Vulkanier es geleert hatte. „Ich war so frei, Sehlur zu kontaktieren und ihn zu bitten, schnellst möglich einen Heiler zu schicken. Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen. Wenn Sie seine Dienste benötigen..."

Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss erneut um Verzeihung für meine Schwäche bitten, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist." Sarek konnte mit dieser Halbwahrheit recht gut leben. Allerdings wurde er, als sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes vor ihm verhärteten, abrupt daran erinnert, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee war, Patterson für dumm zu verkaufen.

„Nun gut, Botschafter. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass alles gut ist, gibt es in der Tat nichts, was ich für Sie tun kann. Aber in diesem Fall wird es Ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen, mir zu erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist. Und ich muss Sie sicher auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Lt. Jones' ein Mitglied _meines_ Stabes ist. Daher steht ihr alles an Unterstützung und Schutz zu, was ich aufbringen kann. Sollten Sie auf die Idee kommen, Informationen zurückzuhalten..." Patterson ließ die Drohung in der Luft hängen.

Sarek widerstand der Versuchung zu seufzen. Er hatte den Menschen nicht verprellen wollen. Er traute Patterson; ja, er betrachtete ihn sogar als Freund. Aber es ging hier um ausgesprochen sensible Informationen, die kein Vulkanier

unter normalen Umständen mit einem Außenweltler geteilt hätte. Anderseits konnte man die Umstände wohl getrost als ungewöhnlich einstufen. „Das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, Charles. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich vielleicht nicht alle Ihrer Fragen beantworten kann. Sie haben jedoch mein Wort, dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werden. Fahren Sie fort."

Dass Sarek ihn beim Vornamen nannte, verschlug Patterson kurzfristig die Sprache. Er starrte den hochgewachsen Vulkanier einen Augenblick ausdruckslos an, dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Sarek fallen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schien er um Jahre gealtert. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert, Sarek? Glauben Sie, dass Bren wieder gesund wird?"

So viel Schmerz in der Stimme des Menschen, dass sich Sarek unwillkürlich fragte, ob die Gerüchte über Patterson und seine Stellvertreterin mehr waren als bloße Gerüchte. Aber wenn es so war, ging es ihn nichts an. „Was die Gründe für die Verschmelzung angeht, kann ich bestenfalls spekulieren. Ich würde allerdings lieber erst mit Lt. Jones sprechen.

Gedankenverschmelzungen tragen stets ein gewisses Risiko in sich, mit Gewalt herbeigeführte noch viel größere. Die resultierende Störung ist meinem Volk als Pa'anar-Syndrom bekannt. Die Medikamentenion, die Lt Jones erhält, scheint für ein verwandtes Krankheitsbild zu sprechen. Üblicherweise können die Schäden durch eine Verschmelzung mit einem Heiler behoben werden.

Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: ja, ich denke, das Lt. Jones sich erholen wird."

Patterson entspannte sich sichtlich. „Das sind die ersten guten Neuigkeiten seit einem ganzen Jahrzehnt – zumindest fühlt es sich so an." Aufmerksam studierte der Mensch die Gestalt neben ihm. Sogar im Halbdunkel konnte er die verräterischen Zeichen in Sareks Körpersprache lesen: die feinen Linien, die sich tief um seine Augen eingegraben hatten, seine dünnen, fest zusammen gepressten Lippen, die unnatürlich aufrechte Position, in der Sarek saß. „Sagen Sie mir, Sarek, was an dieser ganzen Sache trifft Sie so sehr? Sie sind immer noch völlig von der Rolle."

Sarek dachte über die Frage nach. Abgesehen von seiner Sorge um Amanda, ließ ihn der Gedanke daran, dass jemand ein so abscheuliches Verbrechen hatte begehen können, buchstäblich erschaudern. Um so mehr, weil die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass der Verantwortliche ein Angehöriger seines Volkes war oder zumindest von den Hohen Meistern auf Vulkan ausgebildet worden war, nicht gering war. „Es gibt keine größere Intimität als eine Verschmelzung zweier Geister. Einen solchen Kontakt zu erzwingen, ist das schwerste Verbrechen, das mein Volk kennt. Schwerer noch als Mord. Der Gedanke, dass ein Vulkanier verantwortlich sein könnte..." Sarek brach ab. Schon wieder drohte ihn seine emotionale Kontrolle kläglich im Stich zu lassen. Er spürte Pattersons Fingerspitzen am Arm seiner Robe. Wie zuvor vermittelte der Kontakt das Mitgefühl eines Freundes. Sarek empfand die Berührung als tröstlich, war sich jedoch gleichzeitig bewußt, dass seine Schilde immens geschwächt sein mussten – unter normalen Umständen hätte er nur einen verschwommen Eindruck von der Aura des Menschen empfangen. Erschöpft kam der Vulkanier auf die Beine. „Ich habe mich länger aufhalten lassen, als es gut war. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich jetzt mit unserem Heiler treffen. Sie kennen Lt. Jones recht gut, daher könnte Ihre Anwesenheit von großem Nutzen sein. Meine besten Wünsche für Sie beide. Leben Sie lange und in Frieden."

Der Mensch ahmte den Gruß des Vulkaniers nach oder versuchte es zumindest. Nach zwei fehlgeschlagen Anläufen gab er es auf. Ein warmes Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht weniger grau aussehen. „Ihnen das gleiche, Sarek. Richten Sie Dr. Grayson liebe Grüße von mir aus. Ich hoffe, auch sie wird sich schnell erholen." Pattersons schallendem Lachen nach zu urteilen, musste Sareks Gesichtsausdruck unvergleichlich gewesen sein. „Wissen Sie, man bezahlt mich dafür, dass ich Dinge bemerke." Er wurde übergangslos ernst. Der Blick seiner stahlgrauen Augen kreuzte sich mit dem des Vulkaniers. „Ich war an jenem Abend da. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie sie im Arm hielten. Und Sie sagten es selbst: jede der Geiseln hätte den Versuch einer Gedankenverschmelzung als solchen erkannt. Nur Bren und Dr. Grayson nicht. Dann sind Sie ausgerastet."

Sarek verbeugte sich leicht. Vermutlich würde Charlie Patterson niemals aufhören, ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen. „Logisch. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Vulkanier nicht _ausrasten_."

„Sie aber schon, Sarek. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen. Wir haben beide jemanden, der uns braucht."


	6. Zurück in der Botschaft

Der kurze Rückweg zur Botschaft bot Sarek die Gelegenheit zu einer dringend notwendig gewordenen Meditation. Sobald er einen Fuß in die Botschaft gesetzt hatte, kreuzte Seluhr seinen Weg. Der ältere Vulkanier schlenderte scheinbar beiläufig daher und passte seine Schritte denen des Botschafters an. Es schien, als wolle er lediglich einige Nebensächlichkeiten mit seinem Vorgesetzten erörtern. Sarek wußte es besser, war jedoch dankbar dafür, dass Seluhr Commander Pattersons Anfrage nach einem Heiler offensichtlich mit Diskretion gehandhabt hatte. „Botschafter, ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Commander Patterson ließ durchblicken, dass unser Heiler nicht für Ihre Belange benötigt wurde."

Gedankenverloren nickte Sarek, innerlich schon vollkommen auf das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Amanda Grayson konzentriert. „Seluhr, Sie werden alle meine Termine für den heutigen Tag absagen. Ich werde innerhalb der nächsten Stunden für niemanden zu erreichen sein. Davon ausgenommen sind lediglich Commander Patterson und Heiler..." Sarek mitten im Satz ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wen Sehlur ins Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte geschickt hatte.

„Heiler Sorkas." Seluhr beendete den Satz seines Vorgesetzten nonchalant. Abgesehen von zwei emporgezogenen Augenbrauen, enthielt er sich jeden weiteren Kommentars.

„Eine exzellente Wahl, Sehlur." Im Stillen bewunderte Sarek den Weitblick seines Beraters und dankte Pattersons geistesgegenwärtiger Versicherung, dass es dem Botschafter gut gehe. Sorkas mochte mit Abstand der jüngste Heiler in der Botschaft sein, aber da er nicht auf Vulkan geboren und aufgewachsen war, fiel ihm der Umgang mit Menschen sehr viel leichter als vielen seiner älteren Kollegen.

Sehlur neigte den Kopf. „Danke, Botschafter. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden – es sind noch etliche Dinge zu regeln."

Sarek sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, wandte sich dann selbst um und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der linguistischen Abteilung. Ganz so wie er es vermutet hatte, traf er Amanda Grayson in ihrem Büro über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt an. Sarek verharrte einen Moment lang in der Türöffnung und musterte sie eingehend. Jetzt fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war, den Zustand, in dem sich die junge Frau befand, zu übersehen. Während der letzten Woche hatte sie erheblich an Gewicht verloren, die dunkeln Ringe unter ihren Augen legten Zeugnis von schlaflosen Nächten ab. Sarek räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht sonderlich überrascht, als die junge Frau zusammenfuhr und hektisch auf die Füße sprang. Sie presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Grundgütiger, Sarek! Ich wäre fast gestorben. Sagen Sie's doch einfach, wenn Sie mich loswerden wollen."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht. Das Einarbeiten eines neuen Cheflinguisten nimmt unerfreulich viel Zeit in Anspruch." Ein Schatten ihres sonstigen Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht, abgesehen davon jedoch ihre Mimik blieb ausdruckslos, als sie ihn hereinbat. Sarek trat in ihr Büro und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er war sich über sein weiteres Vorgehen immer noch nicht im Klaren, entschloss sich dann aber impulsiv für den direkten Weg. „Amanda, wir müssen miteinander reden."

Amanda schien die Änderung in seinem Auftreten instinktiv zu erfassen, denn sie spannte sich merklich an und trat hinter ihren Lehnstuhl, als wolle sie sich verstecken.

Als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde, sah der hochgewachsene Vulkanier sie betrübt an. Von dem Moment an, an dem er Patterson verlassen hatte, waren Sareks Gedanken unablässig um die Wendungen gekreist, die seine Unterhaltung mit Amanda nehmen mochte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie erzürnt abstreiten würde, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, dass sie über seine Sorge mit gutmütigem Spott hinweggehen würde, dass sie unter Umständen in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Nur der bloße Gedanke daran, dass Amanda Grayson Angst vor ihm haben könnte – dieser Gedanke hatte keinen Platz in seiner Vorstellung gefunden. Versuchsweise machte Sarek einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, dann einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten. Bei dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen, bedeutete er ihr mit einer vorsichtigen Geste, sie möge wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz nehmen. Langsam und bedächtig räumte er einen Stapel Bücher zu Seite und ließ sich auf den anderen Stuhl sinken, während Amanda nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns seiner Aufforderung nachkam. Erleichtert ließ Sarek den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. „Amanda?"

„Sarek, wenn's um heute morgen geht... Es tut mit leid, dass ich zu spät war und dann auch noch eingeschlafen bin. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich hab heut' nacht einfach schlecht geschlafen." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Einen Moment lang rang sie um ihre Fassung, aber es war eine Schlacht auf verlorenem Boden. Als Amanda das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg, verriet das Zucken ihrer Schultern dem hochgewachsenen Vulkanier, dass sie lautlos weinte.

Seufzend stand Sarek auf und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch. Neben ihr ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, griff nach den Armlehnen des Stuhls und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Es geht ganz gewiss nicht um Ihre Verspätung heute morgen – _worum_ es allerdings geht, ist, dass Sie nicht genug schlafen oder essen. Amanda, ich glaube , ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was man Ihnen angetan hat." Dann wartete er geduldig, bis sich der emotionale Sturm gelegt. Er verharrte in seiner Position, unbeweglich und sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sie keinesfalls zu berühren. Zwar hatte die kurze Meditation dazu beigetragen, dass er einen Teil seiner legendären Ruhe zurückerlangt hatte, aber der Stärke seiner mentalen Schilde traute Sarek immer noch nicht. Und was er ganz gewiss nicht wollte, war die junge Frau noch mehr zu erschrecken, indem er unbedacht und unbeabsichtigt ihre Gedanken berührte.

Als sie schließlich den Kopf hob, lagen große Zweifel in ihren blauen Augen. Hastig wischte sie die letzten Tränen fort. „Wie könnten Sie denn, Sarek – wo ich selbst doch keine Idee habe?" Sie rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zusammen, als habe sie Kopfschmerzen. „Da sind Stimmen in meinen Kopf, Sarek, sie fragen mich aus. Es hört einfach nicht auf. Es ist, als ob ich den Verstand verliere."

Der hochgewachsene Vulkanier nickte ernst. Das hatte er erwartet. „Ja, das ist meistens so. Amanda, Sie wissen, dass es meiner Spezies möglich ist, telepathischen Kontakt mit einer anderen Person herzustellen?" Auf ihr Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Ich komme gerade eben von einem Treffen mit Commander Patterson. Wir haben Grunde zu der Annahme, dass Sie ebenso wie seine Stabschefin während der Entführung einer solchen Verschmelzung unterzogen worden sind. Können Sie sich erinnern, ob jemand Ihr Gesicht berührt hat?"

Amanda erbleichte sichtlich. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Er drückte mich zu Boden und presste mir seine Hand aufs Gesicht. Es tat weh – ich hab versucht irgendwie wegzukommen. Aber er ließ mich nicht."

Tränen rannen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen. Ihr Blich ging unfokussiert ins Leere. Als ihr Atem sich abrupt beschleunigte und ihr ein dünner Schweißfilm auf die Stirn trat, wurde Sarek bewusst, dass sie wieder _dort_ war. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und schüttelte ihn sacht. „Amanda, Sie dürfen dort nicht verweilen." Betroffen wurde ihm klar, dass er die junge Frau nicht erreichen konnte. Ihre panische Angst und ihr Schmerz sickerten durch seine Abschirmung. Er entschloss sich, das Risiko einzugehen und senkte einen Teil seiner Schilde, darauf bedacht ein Gefühl von Ruhe zu projizieren, um sie im Hier und Jetzt zu verankern. Nichts außer der jungen Frau vor ihm hatte noch Bedeutung. Nach und nach fühlte er, dass ihre Furcht nachließ und das Zittern unter seinen Händen verebbte. Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie so da saßen. Der Kontakt hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Sarek senkte seine Hand und erhob sich bedächtig, seine Augen blieben unverwandt auf Amandas Gesicht gerichtet.

Amanda sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Mit einem zittrigen Lächeln begegnete sie Sareks forschendem Blick. „Ich scheine wohl schon wieder in Ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was Sie getan haben. Aber es hat wirklich geholfen." Müde kam sie auf die Beine. Schwindel übermannte sie, und sie musste sich an ihrer Schreibtischkante abstützen. Schwarze Punkte explodierten vor ihren Augen. Unmittelbar darauf fühlte sie Sareks Hand auf ihrem Arm. Instinktiv lehnte sie sich an ihn und stützte sich auf den großen Vulkanier. Sein anderer Arm stahl sich um ihre Taille, um sie noch etwas näher heranzuziehen. Die Hitze seines Körpers durchdrang seine Robe. Amanda genoss die zusätzliche Wärme, denn plötzlich fror sie erbärmlich.

„Ich würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn Sie nicht in Ohnmacht fielen."

Sogar in ihrem benommen Zustand gelang es ihr, die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme herauszuhören, wenngleich er sie wie üblich mit einer guten Portion seines trocknen Humors maskierte. Bereitwillig folgte sie seinen Bewegungen, als er sie zu ihrem Stuhl führte und ihr half, sich zu setzen. „Es tut mit leid, Sarek. Ich bin zu schnell aufgestanden. Ist aber schon wieder okay. Ich mach' mich jetzt mal auf den Heimweg und gönn mir 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf." Seine Händen waren auf ihren Schultern zum Liegen gekommen und hielten sie an Ort und Stelle gebannt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie energisch darauf bestanden, dass er sie gehen ließ, heute jedoch war sie einfach zu müde.

„Davon möchte ich Ihnen dringend abraten. Amanda, eine erzwungene Gedankenverschmelzung ist nichts, was man leichtfertig abtut. Je länger die Nachwirkungen unbehandelt bleiben, um so schwerer wird es, sie umzukehren."

Amanda seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie Sarek an und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen. „Na schön. Ganz wie Sie meinen. Aber machen Sie schnell, sonst verschlaf' ich's vermutlich."

Sarek war geneigt, ihr zu zustimmen. Er hoffte, dass ihre Erschöpfung sie seinem Vorschlag etwas gewogener gestalten würde. Allerdings hatte er ihre Angst gefühlt, als sie sich an den Vorfall erinnerte – seinen Kopf würde er dafür nicht verwetten. Er räusperte sich und begann zu erklären.

Noch bevor er geendet hatte, richtete sich Amanda auf, schüttelte seine Hände ab und sprang auf. „Nein! Ganz einfach Nein! Ich will nicht noch jemanden in meinem Kopf. Vergessen Sie's Sarek!"

Ein Teil von ihm, war erleichtert, dass die junge Frau trotz allem noch so heftig aufbegehren konnte. Dem anderen Teil war jedoch schmerzlich bewusst, dass er auf der Verschmelzung bestehen musste. Unglücklicherweise kam er nicht zu Wort, weil Amanda einen zornigen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Ich habe Nein gesagt, Sarek! Sie können mich nicht zwingen."

Sarek zog seine Optionen in Betracht. Es war wahr – zwingen konnte er sie nicht. Üblicherweise endete jede Verhandlung mit Amanda in einer Sackgasse, wenn er auf seinem Standpunkt beharrte. Der Diplomat entschied sich für eine ganz andere Herangehensweise. „Nein, zwingen kann ich Sie nicht, aber ich kann Sie inständig bitten, es sich anders zu überlegen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass nur ein kurzer Kontakt nötig sein wird und dass nichts Persönliches berührt wird. Aber der angerichtete Schaden muss behoben werden." Sarek wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass die junge Linguistin nicht gleich ablehnte, allerdings weigerte sie sich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Angestrengt studierte sie ihre Fußspitzen, als sie schließlich zum Sprechen anhob. „Es ist einfach eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht wiederholen möchte." Was immer Sarek auch hatte entgegen wollen – sie wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Resigniert trat Amanda einen Schritt zurück und brachte eine für vulkanische Verhältnisse angemessene Distanz zwischen sich und den Botschafter. „Ja bitte."

Der Störenfried entpuppte sich als Heiler Sorkas, der, seiner äußeren Erscheinung nach zu urteilen, gerade eben erst zurückgekehrt war. Er verbeugte sich knapp. „Botschafter, Dr. Grayson, ich bitte um Verzeihung für die Unterbrechung, aber Sehlur sagte mir, wo Sie zu finden seien. Und angesichts des Zustandes, in dem ich Lt. Jones vorfand, erschien es mir wichtig, meine Dienste so schnell wie möglich anzubieten." Sein Vorschlag stieß bei Amanda auf eisiges Schweigen. Verwirrt musterte der junge Heiler sie für eine Weile. Gerade als Sarek vermittelnd eingreifen wollte, wandte sich Sorkas direkt an Amanda. Seine sorgfältig abgewogenen Worte erinnerten Sarek daran, warum er Sehlur zu seiner Wahl beglückwünscht hatte. „Dr. Grayson, ich verstehe, warum Sie zögern, einer erneuten Gedankenverschmelzung zu zustimmen. Aber wie Botschafter Sarek Ihnen sicherlich erklärt haben wird, gibt es ganz einfach keine Alternative."

Amanda weigerte sich noch immer, aufzublicken, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mit wirklich leid, wenn ich mich schwierig anstelle. Aber es hat beim letzten Mal so weh getan." In einer unbewussten Geste rieb sie sich die Schläfen. „Das tut's auch immer noch. Und wenn Sie jetzt versuchen, den Schaden zu beheben , und scheitern..." Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Sorkas sah sie eindringlich an. Dann holte er seinen medizinischen Tricorder hervor, modifizierte ihn für menschliche Biowerte und scannte die junge Frau. Er zog beide Augenbrauen empor, als er die Messwerte analysierte. „Sie sind vollkommen erschöpft und unterernährt. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie weder in der Lage sind, zu schlafen noch etwas bei sich zu behalten?"

Amanda nickte lediglich. Sie war viel zu ausgelaugt, um die Unterhaltung wieder aufzunehmen, geschweige denn zu stehen. Wie betäubt taumelte sie zurück, um sich zu setzen. Doch stattdessen stieß die mit Sarek zusammen, der rasch zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung getan hatte, und sie mühelos auffing. Dieses Mal jedoch machte er keine Anstalten, sie zu ihrem Stuhl zu dirigieren. Er umfasste sie von hinten mit beiden Armen und hielt sie einfach fest. Amanda war es plötzlich egal, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Sarek und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Wie vorhin schon, fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen. Seine Gegenwart brachte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu Verstummen und vertrieb ein wenig von dem tosenden Schmerz, der zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden war. Irgendwo vor ihr sprach Sorkas mit ihr.

„Vielleicht ist es klug die Verschmelzung um einige Stunden zu verschieben, Ich würde eine Dosis Lexorin empfehlen, um die Auswirkungen des Übergriffs einzudämmen. Ich muss aber betonen, dass es sich nur um eine temporäre Lösung handelt, die es Ihnen erlaubt, etwas zu schlafen. Vermutlich behebt es auch die Übelkeit, unter der Sie leiden." Er griff nach seinem Injektor und zog ihn mit einer Dosis Lexorin auf. „Ihnen wird gleich schwindlig werden. Botschafter – wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

„Nicht im geringsten. Fahren Sie fort."

Während der Heiler das Medikament verabreichte, verstärkte Sarek seinen Griff und zog sie eng an sich. Nach einigen Momenten spürte Amanda den Unterschied. Der Schmerz nahm weiter ab, und sie hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Im Gegenzug dämpfte sich ihre Wahrnehmung. Sie war sich nur vage bewusst, das Sarek sie noch immer in den Armen hielt. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich heiter und gelassen. Die Versuchung gleich jetzt einzuschlafen war groß. Plötzlich war da ein anderer Injektor an ihrem Hals, er wurde geleert, und die Welt nahm abrupt wieder klare Formen an.

Sorkas musterte sie, offensichtlich erheitert über ihre Verwirrung. „Einige Nährstoffe und Vitamine und etwas Koffein", erklärte er. „Sie sollten sich jetzt besser fühlen. Ich schlage vor, dass sie etwas essen und dann ein wenig schlafen."

Amanda nickte erneut. Nun, da sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen entfernt menschlich fühlte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es an der Zeit wäre, sich aus Sareks Umarmung zu lösen. Doch irgendwie mochte sie den Trost, den seine Berührung ihr spendete, nicht so recht aufgeben. Und der hochgewachsene Vulkanier rührte keinen Muskel, vollkommen unberührt von Sorkas' fragendem Blick.

„Dr. Grayson, ich nehme an, dass zwischen Ihnen und Botschafter Sarek eine gewisse Vertrautheit herrscht. Und es ist sicher so, dass mir ein diesbezüglicher Kommentar nicht zusteht, aber ich kann Ihnen vielleicht eine Lösung für Ihr Dilemma vorschlagen." Er zögerte einen Moment, ganz offensichtlich von sich selbst überrascht. Dann schien er zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass der Schaden bereits angerichtet war und fuhr hastig fort. „Eine Korrekturverschmelzung, wie sie in Ihrem Fall erforderlich ist, muss nicht unbedingt von einem Heiler durchgeführt werden. Der Kontakt mit einem hinreichend geschulten Telepathen genügt in den meisten Fällen. Und Botschafter Sarek verfügt diesbezüglich über ein erhebliches Talent. Hinzu kommt, dass ein persönlicher Hintergrund die Verschmelzung angenehmer gestaltet."

Amanda war unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie fürchtete sich immer noch vor einer solchen Verschmelzung, aber nun, da sie rationalen Argumenten wieder etwas zugänglicher war, erkannte sie die Notwendigkeit. Und es bestand natürlich nicht der geringste Zweifel darin, dass sie Sarek blind vertraute, aber sie wollte ihn nicht unter Zugzwang setzen. Sie wußte, wenn sie ihn bat, würde er niemals ablehnen. Was jedoch würde aus ihrer Freundschaft angesichts einer solchen Intimität werden? Ob sie beide damit umgehen konnten? Seufzend wurde Amanda klar, dass sie für eine Entscheidung dieser Tragweite zu müde war. Zumindest bestand die Aussicht, dass es nach einer anständigen Mahlzeit und ein paar Stunden Schlaf, leichter sein würde Sorkas' Angebot anzunehmen – oder Sarek ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung nickte Sarek hinter ihrem Rücken. Zunächst dachte sie, sie habe sich Bewegung, die sie nicht sehen, sondern nur fühlen konnte, eingebildet, doch dann wandte sich Sarek an den jüngeren Vulkanier.

„Ein vernünftiger Vorschlag. Wir werden darüber sprechen, nachdem sich Dr. Grayson etwas erholt hat. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Sorkas."

Der so Angesprochene verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro der jungen Frau. Widerstrebend löste sich Amanda von Sarek. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass er die Umarmung nur zögernd lockerte. Nun vermutlich wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie wieder sicher auf den Beinen war. Sie drehte sich herum und musterte Sarek skeptisch. „Sie müssen das nicht tun, Sarek. Vermutlich höre ich auf, mich so albern aufzuführen, wenn ich geschlafen habe. Und dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum Sorkas nicht die Verschmelzung durchführen kann." Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie in seinen Augen sah, welchen Effekt ihre Worte auf ihn hatten. „Es tut mit leid, das klang anders als ich es meinte. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, Sarek. Aber Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan. Und ich kann Ihnen im Gegenzug so wenig anbieten."

Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu allererst: Sie führen sich nicht _albern_ auf. Es mag Ihnen noch nicht ganz bewusst sein, aber Sie haben eine sehr traumatische Erfahrung hinter sich. Für Angehörige meines Volkes ist erzwungener geistiger Kontakt das schlimmste nur vollstellbare Verbrechen." Er hielt inne und grübelte über seine nächsten Worte nach. Als Diplomat war geübt darin, in jeder Situation die passenden Worte zu finden. Als Vulkanier jedoch zögerte er laut auszusprechen – auch wenn es zumindest für Sorkas und Charles Patterson offensichtlich war -, dass er in Amanda längst mehr als nur einen Freund sah. T'hy'la war das Wort, das sein Volk gebrauchte. Für gewöhnlich verließ er sich auf Amandas Fähigkeit, auch das zu hören, was er nicht sagte. Dieses Mal aber war essentiell, dass sie wirklich verstand. „Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass Sie sich für einen Gefallen revanchieren, den ich einem verehrten Freund gerne erweise."


	7. Eine unerwartete Entwicklung

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins ;-) Bis auf Charlie Patterson, Sehlur und Sorkas natürlich.

AN: Es hat mal wieder ein bißchen gedauert. Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews.

* * *

Nach dieser expliziten Aussage war es leichter gewesen, Sareks Hilfe anzunehmen. Immer noch benommen und unsicher auf den Beinen hatte Amanda einfach Sarek die Führung überlassen. Wie im Traum war sie dem hochgewachsen Botschafter durch die ganze Botschaft bis in seine Privaträume gefolgt. Amanda verspürte geradezu absurde Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie auf ihrem Weg niemandem trafen. Dass Heiler Sorkas – wenn auch mit sichtlichem Unbehagen – auf ihrer beider _Beziehung_ anspielte, war eine Sache. Eine ganz andere Sache hingegen wäre der unvermeindliche Klatsch gewesen, wenn sollte sich herumsprechen, dass die Leiterin der Linguistischen Abteilung den Botschafter in seiner Wohung aufsuchte. Sarek allerdings schien ihre diesbezüglichen Bedenken nicht zu teilen; denn seine erste Handlung bestand darin, Essen für zwei Personen aus der Küche kommen zu lassen. Von ihrem Platz auf einer großen und überraschend bequemen Ledercouch konnte Amanda ihn übers Intercom bestellen hören. Sie erinnert sich später vage daran, seine Frage nach ihren Essenswünschen beantwortet zu haben. Die meiste Zeit dämmerte sie allerdings benommen vor sich hin. Sie fühlte sich eigenartig losgelöst vom Rest der Welt. Während der letzten Woche hatte sie so gut wie überhaupt nicht geschlafen, einzig der scharfe Schmerz in ihrem Kopf hatte ihr dabei geholfen, zumindest den Anschein von geistiger Präzens aufrechtzuerhalten. Nun jedoch, da sich wieder halbwegs wie ein normaler Mensch fühlte, wollte sie nur noch eins: schlafen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloß, überfiel sie quälend die Erinnerung an die Alpträume.

Sarek musterte die junge Frau vor ihm mit zurückhaltener Belustigung. Den Versuch, sie in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln, hatte er rasch aufgeben. Ihre einzig halbwegs zusammenhängende Antwort hatte gelautet, dass sie keinesfalls diese grüne Brühe essen würde, zu der er sie überreden wollte. Seufzend hatte sich Sarek dann für Sandwiches und Tomatensuppe entschieden. So weit er das beurteilen konnte, kämpfte Amanda verbissen darum, wach zu bleiben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie für einen kurzen Moment einnickte, schreckte sie unmittelbar darauf wieder auf. Hin und wieder quittierte sie seinen fragenden Blick mit einem Lächeln. In der Mehrzahl der Fälle aber ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten und sie schüttelte benommen den Kopf, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Als das Signal seines Türmelders die Ankunft ihres Essen ankündigte, erhob Sarek sich, um das Tablett entgegenzunehmen. Amanda nagte geistesabwesend an einem Sandwich und aß sogar, wenn auch widerwillig, ein wenig Suppe. Schon kurze Zeit später verlor sich ihr unfokussierter Blick im Leeren. Sie hatte sich wieder einmal weit aus der sie ungebenden Welt zurückgezogen. Nicht einmal als Sarek ihr schweigend die Überreste ihres Sandwiches aus den Händen nahm, reagierte sie.

„Amanda?" Sarek setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie behutsam an der Schulter. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich jetzt etwas hinlegen."

Verwirrt blinzelnd begegnete sie seinem Blick. Einige Sekunden lang schien sie seinen Vorschlag tatsächlich ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen, schüttelte dann jedoch mit Nachdruck den Kopf. Sarek bemerkte, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung versteifte. Mit einem Schlag schien sie wieder hellwach und weitaus aufmerksamer zu sein, als noch Sekundenbruchteile zuvor. Fast so als ängstige, sie der bloße Gedanke ans Schlafen. „Nicht ganz so gerne, Sarek." Mit einer fahrigen Geste fuhr sie sich durchs Gesicht. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, ist er da. Es passiert alles von von vorne: der Schmerz, die Stimmen, die mich ausfragen. Ich hab' wirklich versucht, mich zu wehren, Sarek. Aber je mehr ich es versucht habe, umso fordernder wurde er. Und ich kann ihn immer noch spüren. Er ist in jedem Augenblick bei mir und verfolgt mich. Gerade so wie ein Schatten, immer nur fast zu sehen." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie überhaupt über den Vorfall gesprochen hatte. Nicht eine ihrer besten Ideen, wie sie zugeben musste. Amanda schloß die Augen. Mit einem Schlag war der Kopfschmerz wieder da, eine Welle von Überkeit drohte sie zu überwältigen. Die junge Frau war sich nur allzu bewußt, dass sie rasend schnell eine Abwärtsspirale hinunterglitt, direkt hinein in die nächste Panikattacke. Verzweifelt versuchte, sie sich in den Griff zu bekommen. _So für den Anfang, versuch doch einfach normal weiterzuatmen, _schalt sie sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie zu hyperventilieren begann. Dann nahm sie wahr, wie sich Sareks Hände um die ihren schlossen. Sein Griff war fest und stark, die heiße Trockenheit seiner Haut vertrauenseinflößend. Die selbe Empfindung wie zuvor in ihrem Büro spülte ihre Angst hinfort: eine große tiefe innere Ruhe durchströmte ihr Bewußtsein. Amanda war sich nicht sicher, wo genau diese Gelassenheit ihren Ursprung hatte. Wenn sie sich wirklich angestrengt konzentrierte, nahm sie ganz weit entfernt eine mächtige Präsenz wahr, die jedoch immer knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite blieb. Dicht genug um alle Dämonen von ihr fernzuhalten, aber niemals so nahe, dass sie sich bedroht gefühlt hätte. Ganz allmählich gewann die junge Frau ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung zurück. Resigniert seufzend wandte sie sich Sarek zu. „Wird das jetzt etwa so bleiben?"

Der hochgewachsene Vulkanier schüttelte ruhig und bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein. Die Verschmelzung ist erst mit großer Gewalt gegen Ihren Willen herbei geführt und dann mit ungeheurer Brutalität unterbrochen worden. Sie können die Korrekturverschmelzung mit einer chirugischen Wundversorgung vergleichen. Der Übergriff als solcher wird selbstverständlich einen prägenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Nachdem aber der Riß in Ihrem Bewußtsein ordnungsgemäß versiegelt worden ist, werden die Emotionen, die Sie mit der Gewalttat assozieren, nach und nach verblassen."

„Ich denke mal, dann hat es wenig Sinn noch länger zu warten, nicht wahr?" Amanda blickte herab auf ihre immer noch in einander verschränkten Hände. Die besänftigende Präsenz in ihrem Geist war immer noch da, ein wenig gedämpft vielleicht. So es fühlte sich immer an, wenn Sarek sie berührte. Die exakte Art dieser Verbindung überstieg ihr Verständnis bei weitem , ihr vielversprechenster Tip allerdings lautete, dass der Vulkanier seine telepathischen Kräfte einsetzte, um ihre Ängste zu überbrücken. Es unterschied sich vollkommen von _der anderen Sache, _und trotzdem hatte sie Angst: Angst davor, erneut die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu verlieren; Angst davor, wieder von einem fremden Bewußtsein übermannt zu werden. Anderseits, rief sie sich mit Gewalt ins Gedächnis, war es Sarek, und er würde sie niemals verletzen. Sie begegnete Sareks fragendem Blick. „Okay, dann legen Sie mal los. Was muß ich tun?"

„Im Grunde wird es viel leichter sein, wenn Sie sich darauf konzentrieren, so entspannt und passiv wie möglich zu bleiben. Die Eindrücke werden zuerst fremd und irritierend sein. Und es wird einen Moment dauern, bis Sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt haben. Aber seien Sie versichert: Ich werde Sie weder verletzen noch die Verbindung gegen Ihren Willen aufrecht erhalten."

Sarek löste eine Hand von den ihren und streckte sie nach den Verschmel-zungspunkten in Amandas Gesicht aus. Er hörte sie erschrocken einatmen und fühlte sie instiktiv voller Panik zurückweichen. Genau das hatte er erwartet und aus diesem Grunde – in der Hoffnung, die mentale Projektion von Gelassenheit aufrecht erhalten zu können - den Griff seiner anderen Hand nicht gelöst. Was ihn aber gänzlich unvorbereitet wie ein heimtückischer Schlag traf, war der gleißende Schmerz, der weißglühend seine Nervenbahnen verbrannte, noch bevor er Amandas Gesicht berührt hatte. Es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, damit er die Verbindung nicht in einem jähen Anflug von Panik kappte. Der Vulkanier hatte nicht einkalkuliert, dass die Berührung ihrer Hände ausreichen würde, um einen mentalen Kontakt herzustellen. Und trotzdem fühlte er nicht nur Amandas Schmerz, sondern auch deutlich ihre Angst, dass sie ihm Schaden zugefügt haben könnte.

„Das haben Sie nicht." Sarek konnte nicht mit letzter Sicherheit sagen, ob er laut gesprochen hatte oder nicht. Die Eindrücke stürmten ungeordnet und chaotisch auf ihn ein. Der mentalen Verbindung mangelte es der Klarheit einer ordnungsgemäß hergestellten Verschmelzung. Die Erinnerung an die geistige Vergewaltigung überschattete alles. So viel Schmerz und Angst, gemischt mit Übelkeit erregender Abscheu. Noch während der Vulkanier instiktiv nach Herrschaft über die fremden Emotionen im seinem Bewußtsein rang, fühlte er, wie Amanda ihre Hände ruckartig befreite. Ohne den physischen Kontakt brach der Austausch ab. Der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke, den Sarek erfassen konnte, war Amandas tief empfundenes Bedauern über das Chaos, in das sie ihn gestürzt hatte. Dann war Sarek schlagartig allein mit seinen Gedanken und Empfindungen, in seinem Kopf herrschte ohrenbetäubende Stille. Die erschreckende Erfahrung und die schockierende Erkenntnis, dass er mit seiner verhängnisvollen Fehleinschätzung mehr Schaden als Nutzen angerichtet hatte, ließen den Vulkanier am ganzen Körper erzittern.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Sarek." Amandas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein lautloses Flüstern. Sie saß immer noch neben Sarek. Mit auf die Schläfen gepressten Händen schaukelte sie mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Tränen rannen ihr über bleiches Gesicht. Was sie sonst noch sagen wollte, ging unter ihrem Schluchzen unter. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Trost und der Sicherheit, die Sareks Berührungen für gewöhnlich mit sich brachten, und fürchtete sie gleichermaßen. Während des kurzen mentalen Kontakts war der vernichtende Schmerz, den sie in der erzwungenen Verschmelzung erfahren hatte, ausgeblieben. Zuerst hatte sie lediglich Sareks sanftes Mitgefühl und seine Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen wahrgenommen. Ein Wort trieb an die Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins, eines, auf das sie noch niemals zuvor, nicht einmal in den ganz alten Schriften gestoßen war: T'hy'la. Benommen beabsichtigte sie Sarek nach seiner Bedeutung zu fragen, wenn diese ganze Angelgenheit überstanden war. _Sollte er jemals wieder mit dir sprechen,_ dachte sie voller Bitterkeit.

Dann hatte die Verbindung abrupt eine ganz neue Qualität gewonnen und funktionierte gleichzeitig in beide Richtungen. Amanda hatte nicht nur ihr eigenes Unbehagen angesichts der Erinnerung empfunden, sondern auch Sareks Reaktion und Schmerz angesichts der Gefühle, die sie projeziert hatte. Niemals hätte sie auch nur entfernt in Betracht gezogen, dass der scheinbar stoische und unerschütterliche Vulkanier vor irgend etwas Angst haben könne. Doch genau das war der Fall gewesen: noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte Sarek so überwältigende Furcht empfunden. Sein Entsetzen allein versetzte sie in die Lage, ihre Hände zurückzuziehen. Niemand sollte solchem Grauen ausgesetzt sein. Am allerwenigsten ein Freund, den sie so sehr schätzte wie Sarek. Verzweifelt versuchte die junge Frau, den Fluß ihrer Tränen zu stoppen. Aber sie hatte jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Noch nicht einmal direkt nach der erzwungenen Verschmelzung hatte sie sich dermaßen elend gefühlt. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine federleichte Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Doch als Sareks warme Empathie durch ihr Inneres floß und das Leid allmählich auslöschte, ließ ihre Anspannung Stück für Stück nach. Als sie den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, umfing er mit einem Arm ihre Schultern und schlang den anderen um ihre Taille.

Für einen langen Moment saß der Vulkanier bewegungsunfähig neben Amanda, zu verunsichert, um zu handeln. Aus Erfahrung wußte er, wieviel Trost und Stabilität Amanda aus seinen Berührungen zog. Selbst seine stärksten mentalen Schilde vermochten nie, ihr Bewußtsein vollständig von dem seinen getrennt zu halten. Ihre gedankliche Präsenz blieb stets als Hinter-grundrauschen in seinem Bewußtsein. Sein allererster Impuls war eine Hand nach Amanda auszustrecken und sie ihr mit seiner Berührung ebenso wie mittels des zarten telepathischen Kontaktes zu beruhigen, so wie er es in Situationen wie dieser bisher auch getan hatte. Doch dann hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Sarek fürchtete, er würde Amanda nur noch mehr verängstigen. Vielleicht würde sie seine Berührung nicht ertragen können.

Zum Teil resultierten Sareks beeindruckende Erfolge als Verhandlungsführer aus seiner Fähigkeit ebenso sehr wie aus seiner Bereitschaft, sich auf die Emotionen seiner Gesprächspartner einzulassen. Sarek hatte den heiklen Vorgang, die während einer Verhandlung im Raum kursierenden Emotionen, telepathisch zu sondieren, bis zur hohen Kunst perfektioniert. Dieses Vorgehen stieß bei den meisten anderen Vulkanier auf strikte Ablehnung, wohl auch deshalb, weil sie die tumultartigen Eindrücke als beunruhigend empfanden. Sarek hingegen war insgeheim stets stolz darauf, dass es ihm gelang dem Chaos mutig entgegenzutreten und es zu ordnen. Und dennoch war seiner erster Impuls gewesen, vor den heftigen Emotionen, die ihn wie eine Welle überrollt hatten, zurückzuschrecken, anstatt sie anzunehmen und zu besänftigen.

Erst als ihm bewußt wurde, dass die junge Linguistin angesichts des Flash-backs und der unbeabsichtigen mentalen Rückkopplung jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, brachte er den Mut auf, sie zu berühren. Im ersten Augenblick fuhr sie heftig zusammen. Doch als sie sich schließlich an ihn lehnte, überwand er den letzten Teil seiner Furcht und schloß sie fest in die Arme. Er fühlte, wie Amanda sich nach und nach entspannte und den Trost, den ihr spendete begierig in sich aufzog. Plötlich war sich Sarek nicht mehr so sicher, ob er tatsächlich tröstete oder vielleicht selbst getröstet wurde. Er empfand den engen Körperkontakt als beruhigend und wohltuend.

Es dauerte etliche Minuten, bis sich Sarek soweit gefangen hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. „Ich bin es, der sich bei Ihnen entschuldigen muß. Meine Vorgehen war unüberlegt und gefährlich."


End file.
